


One of Hector's General Studies Bits

by Celandine



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of essay-writing with Lockwood and Rudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Hector's General Studies Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koshweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshweasley/gifts).



> For koshweasley who asked for Rudge/Lockwood, "helping with homework."

Rudge is the least clever of the lot of them. Everyone knows that, including Rudge. He doesn't seem to care much either, not the way he cares about sport in general and football in particular, but enough to have asked Lockwood to help with the latest essay that Irwin's assigned them.

"I'm sick of Wilfred fucking Owen," Rudge complains.

"So'm I," Lockwood agrees, "but you can put a twist on him. There's an American band that my mate from Firth Park—he's the one who wants to own a club someday—anyhow, Paul told me about this band, 10,000 Maniacs, who have a song that uses one of Owen's poems for the lyric. It's the 'Anthem for Doomed Youth' poem. So when you write your essay you can use that to show his influence, you know?"

"Sounds like one of Hector's General Studies bits," says Rudge. "I suppose that's what we're meant to do with those."

Lockwood shrugs. "What else? I don't think anyone's going to ask us to act out _Brief Encounter_ at university, do you? Or pretend to be French prostitutes?"

They each write for a while then. Rudge asks Lockwood how to spell "neurasthenia," which isn't in his pocket dictionary. Lockwood has to think about it, writing the word down and looking at it before he thinks he has it right.

"Bugger me if it isn't," he says after spelling it out.

"I will," says Rudge.

Lockwood takes that as a promise.


End file.
